Sunday Dinner and Fur Coats
by vdogrrl44
Summary: For Her He will do anything. Will be Rated M for Chapters 5 & 6! Please send feedback!
1. Chapter 1

After much persuasion, I finally agreed to join Eames at her parent's house for Sunday dinner. She's been terrific dealing with my mood swings lately and if this is going to make her happy, then it's the least I could do for her.

Our partnership slowly turned into a romantic one shortly after her abduction. Don't get me wrong, the feelings have always been there, but we independently decided to bury those feelings for the sake of our work. After receiving the phone call that she was found and being rushed to Mt. Sinai, it become abundantly clear that she is and always will be more important than the job.

After picking her up from one of her therapy sessions, we had a great breakfast together. Alex was feeling better and finally off her medication, so she insisted we order mimosas with our omelets. After finishing off the pitcher the restaurant gave us, we decided to walk back to her apartment since we were both embarrassingly tipsy at 10 in the morning.

As we enjoyed the warm sun and the sounds of the city around us, Alex swayed a bit and grabbed onto my arm for support.

"Sorry", she giggled. "It's been a while since I've had a few drinks, I'm becoming a lightweight. My Irish ancestors would be so disappointed in me."

As she begins to pull her hand away, I quickly put my hand on hers.

"Leave it there, it's nice", I say with a smile.

She smiles at me and holds on tighter. "It is nice, isn't it?"

We stroll past several funky shops and stop in front of the local grocer who has fresh fruit and vegetables. "Oh God, I haven't had fresh plums in a long time, let me grab some for home", she says.

As Alex tests the ripeness of each of her selected plums, I notice the bright vivid fall flowers that they are selling. Roses, Lilies, Tulips, Gerber Daisies, all in vibrant colors begging for someone to buy them.

Making sure Alex doesn't catch me, I quietly pick out a red Gerber Daisy and pay the storeowner. She is finishing up her purchase and wandering with a little bit of a sway back to me. My Eames is adorable when she's a little drunk.

"Ok, I'm all stocked up on fresh plums and apples", she says holding up her bag. "I'm thinking of making an apple pie from scratch. My mother is always telling me I better learn to cook something that won't give her indigestion," she laughs.

We begin walking again and I'm still hiding the flower behind my back, suddenly nervous to give in to the spontaneous gesture that just a few minutes ago seemed so right.

"Bobby, I really want to thank you for being a wonderful friend to me. You have no idea how much it means to me," Alex says looking forward, swinging her bag.

I stop in place and she turns to me with a questioning look. "What's wrong, Bobby?"

"Nothing. For once, everything is just fine", I say as I walk closer to her.

She is glowing in the mid morning light, tendrils of her hair flying lightly in the wind.

I produce the red daisy from behind my back and look into her surprised eyes.

"You never have to thank me for being here, Eames. There is no place I'd rather be", I softly say as I push back the hair on the right side of her face, slowly tucking the red flower behind her ear.

Her soft pink lips open breathlessly as my fingertips linger on her, softly caressing her cheek.

She is a flaxen-haired ferocious warrior, a determined strong-minded mate, and an alluring siren that has called me home at last.

Our lips meet in a chaste kiss, softly tasting each other. With one hand behind her head and the other on her cheek, I feel her gently open her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Time stand still for us, the outside world has ceased to exist and the only people that exist in this moment are the two of us. Robert and Alexandra.

I didn't go home that night or the next.

Somehow my toothbrush and razor became a part-time resident in her bathroom. My suits were hanging in her closet and several of my books cluttered her coffee table.

Since my mother was diagnosed, I have been distant and I know Alex was upset at how she finally found out about my mother's cancer. I know I am retreating, but I don't know how to stop, but I do know that if I continue this behavior, she will no doubt come to resent me.

I know going to her family's house is not a test, but simply a request for my company.

For her I will do most anything. Sunday is going to be a long day. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex pulls the car into her parent's driveway, I start to feel a little nauseous.

"Bobby, this isn't a torture test. If you are so uncomfortable, I can go in myself and you can pick me up after dinner", she suggests.

She's giving me an opportunity for a clean getaway. God love this woman.

"No, I'll be fine. It will be good to see everyone, especially Nate", I say referring to her nephew who she gave birth to years ago.

"Okay. I love you, Bobby", she says as she grabs my hand.

"I love you, too."

When we walk into the Eames' household, it's as if a carnival has taken up residence in the living room. Toys litter the floor, children are running and laughing with each other, the noise level is jarring.

"Hey Sweetie," Alex's mom greets us. "And Bobby, It's so wonderful that you've come", she says as she kisses my cheek.

"Thank you for inviting me, Ms. Eames."

"Ms. Eames is my mother-in-law, Bobby, please call me Sara."

"Ok, Sara. I brought you some wine, it's a German Riesling," I say as I hand over the bottle.

"Oh, this will go perfect with our dinner. You are a gem, Bobby. Now why don't you two get comfortable and I'll see where my husband is", she says.

"Mom, please don't tell me he is still working on that boat in the garage?" Eames asks.

"Yes, and now he is bound and determined to finish it for next year. He has some crazy notion for us to sail to Martha's Vineyard. So, please dear, before I go with him, make sure I show you where I hid the family heirlooms. Your brothers and sister wouldn't have a clue where to look if I ended up sleeping with the fishes," she laughed.

Bobby watches Alex and her mother interact and it is clear that Alex gets her humor from her mother. Actually, Alex resembles her mother quite a bit; they are both petite and thin with a strong personality.

Alex's mother is also still quite attractive with a definite sparkle in her eyes.

This could be my life, he thinks.

With a beautiful wife, a house full of family, all the things he never thought he deserved or even wanted.

She's changed all that. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sunday dinner at the Eames' house is noisy, boisterous and completely hilarious. All of Alex's siblings can't resist picking on one another, pushing each other's buttons until an all out slam fest occurs. The wisecracks and jokes zig zag across the table at a rapid pace. It's no wonder why Alex has such great wisecracks, she should have a framed Ph.D. in smart-mouth for just sitting at this dinner table for the first 18 years of her life.

John Eames clearly takes pleasure out of his children. He seems to burst with pride when one of his children gets the edge over another. He clearly enjoys the banter and the laughter. Every now and then Bobby catches him looking at Sara with smile.

When dessert is eaten and the coffee finished, Bobby finds himself playing with Nate and Alex. Nate is obviously very close to Alex as he watches him give Aunt Alex Eskimo kisses. He watches Alex play with her nieces and nephews and can't help but notice the joy it brings her.

She wants children. Alex never says it, but he just knows her. She'd be a loving, caring, I'll-kick-your-butt-if-you-miss-curfew mother.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex asks.

"Nothing, just enjoying myself. Thank you for bringing me tonight, it's been relaxing."

"I know you've been incredibly stressed, Bobby. I just want you to let me help you", she says as she joins him on the couch.

"I know and I'm sorry I've been a distant bastard lately. I'm just not used to having someone to lean on. I'm going to have to work on that," he says as he lays his hands on hers.

"Well, lucky you, I'm always happy when you work on me", she teases.

"Why Detective Eames, there are children around us."

"Oh, please, it's so damn loud in here, they can't hear me. It would take a firecracker to get them to notice anything else," she says.

Suddenly a little person is falling into Bobby's lap.

"Hey, watch yourself, little man", Bobby says to Nate as he grabs him and sits him on his lap properly.

"Sorry, Uncle Bobby, but the Storm Troopers are heading this way, I had to find cover."

"Let me guess," Bobby says, "You're Luke Skywalker?"

"No, silly, I'm Anakin Skywalker and I'm a Jedi Knight!" Nate yells as he points his toy light saber in the air.

Alex and Bobby laugh at Nate's antics as he jumps down from Bobby's lap to run to the makeshift "Death Star" the kids have created out of tables and blankets.

"Alexandra?" Sara calls as she peeks out of the kitchen.

"Yeah, Ma?" Alex turns to her mother.

"Do me a favor and run upstairs and see if you can find your Grandmother's fur coat. I put it in one of the closets ages ago and I promised your cousin Jenna that she could borrow it for a wedding."

"Sure Mom. God, I haven't seen that thing since I was about 10 years old. I didn't even know that you still had it" Alex replies.

"Want to come upstairs and help me find it, Detective Goren?"

"Yeah, I can handle getting away from the a..loudness for a while," he smiles.

As they climb the steps of Alex's childhood home, Bobby can imagine her as a young child running around.

"Hey Eames, which one was your room?"

Alex points to closed door at the far end of the hallway. Bobby changes direction and walks to the door and just as his hand is on the doorknob, Alex's hand stops him.

"Oh, I'm not allowed to have boys in my room" she says, giving him a glance of teenage Alexandra.

As she looks up at him through her dusky eyelashes, she pulls him in the opposite direction of her old room.

"Let's find that coat, Bobby, and then maybe, just maybe I'll break the rules for you" she teases. 


	4. Chapter 4

After going through countless closets in the house, Alex finally finds her Grandmother's fur coat.

As Bobby peels away the storage bag, it reveals a stunning 1920's style mink fur coat.

"Wow, I don't remember liking it this much as a kid" Alex says as she rubs the silky softness of the fur.

"This is an expensive mink, Eames, and really quite beautiful. You should borrow it and I'll take you dancing one night. You could be my very own flapper in this," he laughs.

"Wear this outside? No way, Bobby. I always find the woman wearing real fur coats pretentious. Besides, I don't need PETA throwing cow's blood at me," she jokes.

Bobby face shows disappointment. "Well, alright then, try it on for me now. Give me a little thrill."

Alex laughs at his playfulness, so happy to see him smile and relax again that she indulges him in his request.

"Ok, one second, wait right here" she says as she takes the coat into the nearby room and shuts the door.

Bobby wanders the room looking at the various family pictures and when he hears the door open, he turns.

"So, what do you think? Is it me?" Alex asks.

Damn. I'm the luckiest bastard ever, Bobby thinks.

Alex is wearing the black mink coat with black high heels and nothing else.

The coat is only mid thigh length, which give Bobby plenty of gorgeously muscled sleek leg to eye.

Bobby stares entranced by the swaying of her breasts, as they play peek-a-boo with the coat as she moves closer to him.

Wow, Bobby thinks, as all his blood disappears from his brain into his groin. 


	5. Chapter 5

"How can you look naughty and innocent at the same time?" Bobby huskily asks as she puts his hands on her naked hips.

"One of my many talents," she says as she pulls his head down and kisses him roughly.

Bobby's hand roughly grips her hips and draws her up against his hardness as they kiss greedily.

"Mmmm, wait," Bobby draws back, putting her at arms length. "What are you doing? Your whole family is downstairs, put some clothes on before someone comes up here" he starts to hyperventilate.

Alex just laughs and tries to pull him back towards her. "Oh, come on Bobby, no one probably remembers where we went," she says.

"Your brothers and father will string me up and cut off my dick if they catch me here like this."

"Bobby," she kisses his lips, "come see my room."

As if hypnotized by the swaying of Alex's ass, Bobby follows her down the hallway, listening to the sounds of her family downstairs laughing and arguing. It seems like a game of Monopoly has started.

Alex seductively looks at Bobby over her shoulder as she opens her childhood door.

Bobby enters a white and yellow room decorated with posters of Van Halen and vintage cars. Her entire room has stayed exactly as she left it many years ago.

"Bobby," Alex's voice calls to him as he turns and sees a dangerous look in her eye.

"I'll get into a lot of trouble if we get caught. My parents would kill me for having a boy up here at night. We're going to have to be very, very quiet," she says as she locks the door.

He is suddenly pushed against a wall and the ferociousness of Alex's kiss obliterates any sensible thoughts.

"Aw, Baby, I've missed you," Bobby whispers.

"I've missed you, too Bobby," she breathes into his ear as her tongue swirls and bites. "We are going to have to be quick about this," she says mournfully.

"They way you look right now, I don't think that's going to be a problem," he laughs.

Alex's fingers are unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants, freeing his erection.

Bobby grabs his cock as Alex wraps her luscious legs around his waist and finally he's buried so far up inside of her that they have to moan into each other's mouths to keep from crying out.

The glossy mink feels incredibly erotic rubbing against Alex's nipples adding to her excitement. Fucking Bobby in her old room, wearing only her Grandmother's mink makes Alex feel so shamefully wanton. She thinks for a second that this is very wrong.

Oh, but if this is wrong, I don't wanna be right, she decides. 


	6. Chapter 6

Bobby can feel his control slipping away as he thrusts back into Alex's intoxicating heat. She is gripping his cock with her muscles and he won't be able to last and make her come if she keeps doing that.

Bobby pulls himself out of her and turns towards her old bed. Bobby pushes Alex's legs down to the floor and forcefully turns her around so that her hands are on the bed and her luscious ass is exposed to the air.

He slides right back into her and begins a torturous teasing of her breasts with his hands.  
Alex is murmuring words into the bed as he is pushing her faster and harder. He can feel her pussy pulsate around his cock and knows that she is going to come soon. And she's going to come loud.

"Shh," he says to her as one of his hands covers her mouth.

Alex sees bright lights behind her eyelids and smells Bobby's hand on her mouth muffling her noises and she comes undone.

The force of her orgasm and her teeth biting into one of his fingers causes Bobby to erupt inside of her. He almost chokes holding back a howl.

They fall onto the bed together shivering from the force of their climaxes.

Alex wipes away the sweat from Bobby's brow and kisses him sweetly.

"I love you, Bobby."

"I love Sunday dinners at your parents," he breathlessly laughs.

They quickly dress and wash up and as they walk down the steps, her mother stops and says, "There you two are. I guess I really hid that thing well, huh?"

"Yeah, I had to put Bobby to work," Alex says.

Bobby can't help but cough into his hand as he almost chokes on his own saliva.

"Well, c'mon, we've decided we all suck at Monopoly, so we're bringing out Scrabble," John Eames says.

As Bobby sits down to help set up the game, Alex goes to the kitchen to get them both a drink.

"Do you like the fur coat, Alex?" her mother asks.

"I didn't think I would, but it is so damn soft, I couldn't help but try it on."

"I bet Bobby loved that. I know your father sure did. Oh and honey, before anyone notices, your shirt is inside out," her mother laughs.

"MOM!" Alex says as she pulls her blazer over her shirt.

Sara Eames laughs. "What? Why do you think I sent you up there and not one of your brothers? I know how you think, because you are just like me whether or like it or not."

Alex's face turns pure crimson. "I can't believe at my age you can still embarrass me," Alex laughs.

"Oh, Baby," she draws her daughter into a hug, "I'm so happy for you and Bobby, so just let a old woman have her laughs."

"Ok, Mom, just don't tell Dad."

"Don't worry sweetie, it will be our little secret. By the way, I told Jenna when she is done using the coat to give it to you, as I want you to have it now. Tell Bobby I was thinking of him when I decided to give it to you."

"MOM!"

Sara Eames hadn't laughed that hard in a long time. 


End file.
